touch my body
by Bri2daAnne
Summary: well this is just a random drabble that I thought of one night while listening to this song I think it's good but you'll have to check and see for yourself SLASH you were warned
1. Chapter 1

Just a random drabble that I thought of off the top of my head….

Keep in mind THIS IS SLASH!! If it bothers you don't read and if you flame me because of that I will be mad at first but then I will use it to roast yummy marshmallows so it's kinda pointless... well any way I guess I should stop rambling and write the darn story should I??

(harry) Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

(Draco) what?

(harry)Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

(Draco) YEAH WHAT??

(harry)I know that you've been waiting for it  
I'm waiting too

(Draco) umm harry we've been together all day what's to miss?

(harry)In my imagination I'd be all up on you

(Draco) well we're in public so try not to act on those urges…

(harry)I know you got that fever for me  
Hundred and two  
and boy I know I feel the same  
my temperature's through the roof

(Draco) how on earth do you know my temperature? And yes I agree it is a little hot in here…maybe the thermostats broken

(harry)If there's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me  
When I do (I do)

(Draco) well hopefully you know that I'm not that kinky but...

(harry)If there's a camera up in here  
then I'd best not catch this flick  
On YouTube (YouTube)

(Draco) umm you' what??

(harry)'Cause if you run your mouth and brag  
about this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down

(Draco) umm harry I think they know about us considering you been living with me for three months??

(harry)'Cause baby I'm up in my bidness  
Like a Wendy interview  
But this is private  
Between you and I

(Draco) well I should hope so this is embarrassing!

(harry)Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more

(Draco) well I'de be happy to but I had no Idea that you liked it rough!

(harry)Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.

(Draco) umm harry why did you just repeat your self….and I think that you're a little late cause that time in the broom closet in jimmy's dinner… wow

(harry)Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste

(Draco) I'd be happy to… as long as I don't have to move I'm too tired from what we just did…

(harry)Touch my body  
Know you love my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body.

(Draco) what a pat on the back? I mean you did just save the world…

(harry)Boy you can put me on you  
Like a brand new white tee  
I'll hug your body tighter  
Than my favorite jeans

(Draco) what's with all the clothes analogies?

(harry)I want you to caress me  
Like a tropical breeze  
And float away with you  
In the Caribbean Sea

(Draco) but I thought you just said that you liked it rough??

(harry)If there's a camera up in here  
Then it's gonna leave with me  
When I do (I do)

(Draco) HARRY! I never thought that you thought so low of me! (Turns off camera)

(harry)If there's a camera up in here  
Then I'd best not catch this flick  
On YouTube (YouTube)

(Draco) once again WHAT THE HELL IS YOUTUBE?

(harry)'Cause if you run your mouth and brag  
About this secret rendezvous  
I will hunt you down  
'Cause baby I'm up in my bidness  
Like a Wendy interview  
But this is private  
Between you and I

(Draco) I hate to break it to you harry but this isn't secret!

(harry)Touch my body  
Put me on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more

(draco) hmm so you do like it rough? Argh!! I'm so confused!

(harry)Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.

(Draco) again what's with the repeating??

(harry)Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste

(Draco) ok stop cause that is really starting to annoy me!

(harry)Touch my body  
Know you love my curves  
Come on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body.

(Draco) ok! I gave you a pat on the back now stop please!!

(harry)Imma treat you like a teddy bear  
You won't wanna go nowhere  
In the lap of luxury  
Baby just turn to me  
You won't want for nothing boy  
I will give you plenty  
Touch my body

(Draco) well that's weird cause the last time I looked at your apartment you wouldn't even spend enough money to get a descent couch

(harry)on the floor  
Wrestle me around  
Play with me some more  
Touch my body  
Throw me on the bed  
I just wanna make you feel  
Like you never did.  
Touch my body  
Let me wrap my thighs  
All around your waist  
Just a little taste

(Draco so now you like it rough?? MAKE UP YOUR MIND!

(harry)u love my curves

on and give me what I deserve  
And touch my body.

Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeah  
Oh yeah oh yeah  
Oh oh oh oh yeah  
Touch my body...

(Draco) ok that is absolutley the last time I EVER let you do karaoke in the mall!!

A/N lol well what did you think they were doing??

R&R please?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello I know I said that this was finished but my friend lefi123 convinced me to write this so if you hate it IT'S HER FAULT

Hello I know I said that this was finished but my friend lefi123 convinced me to write this so if you hate it IT'S HER FAULT!!

And as you know this is slash and you know what happens to my flames and I seem to have forgotten one very important thing my disclaimer! "smacks self in head" blondie me anyway I don't own harry potter I just like to toy with the characters… besides I just had ramen noodles for lunch do you really think I own it??

(Draco) We were as one  
for a moment in time  
and it seemed everlasting  
that you would always be mine

(harry) um Hon' we're still dating... I think (starts crying) is this your way of breaking up with me??

(Draco)Now you want to be free  
so I'll let you fly  
'Cause I know in my heart  
our love will never die

(harry) hey! Who said that!? And awww that is so sweet! Why can't you do that type of stuff more often!!

(Draco)You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby

(harry) umm who said I was running? "darling"

(Draco)And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're ever gonna shake me  
Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

(harry) wait why would you shake me? I didn't do anything did I? Today I mean….

(Draco)I ain't gonna cry  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave boy  
I will not stand in your way  
But inevitably, you'll be back again  
'Cause you know in your heart babe  
Our love will never end

(harry) HEY WHO SAID I WAS LEAVIN?? Cause when I find out I'm gonna kill em'….

(Draco)You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby

(harry) oh and you said I repeat myself??

(Draco)And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're ever gonna shake me  
Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

(harry) umm once again "darling" STOP REPEATING YOURSELF! It's embarrassing….

(Draco)I know that you'll be back boy  
when your days and your nights get a little bit colder  
I know that you'll be right back baby  
Oh baby believe me it's only a matter of time

(harry) umm you do know that it's the middle of July right??

(Draco)You'll always be a part of me  
I'm part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're ever gonna shake me  
Oh darling, 'cause you'll always be my baby

(harry) oh my gosh Draco alright I get the point!! I won't do karaoke ever again in public honey just please please PLEASE stop!! Your singing is….. well to put it nicely there is no way on earth that you could ever be a weird sister….


End file.
